Fearless? Not so much
by DiaryofSomeone
Summary: What if the fearless rune worked a little too well. And instead of coming out to his parents, Alec tells Jace how he really feels about him  well actually shows Jace how he feels about him


**I love this pairing (maybe not as much as I love Malec pairings) and as of right now (July 22, 2010 12:30) there are only eight Alec-Jace stories. Therefore I must write one!**

**This story is after Clary draws the fearless rune on Alec. And please don't be too harsh, I love these books but I haven't read them since City of Glass came out. This means my plot of my story might not coincide with the actual plot. Sorry.**

**Also the characters, series and such do not belong to me they belong to Cassandra Clare. The only thing I own is a copy of each book and this story. Yada yada yada. (Is this necessary to put this in every story cause it is obvious I do not own this series but if I did there would be no Clary and it would have been a love triangle between Alec, Jace and Magnus.)**

Summary: What if the fearless rune worked a little too well. And instead of coming out to his parents, Alec tells Jace how he really feels about him (well actually shows him how he feels about Jace)

Alec POV

Luckily the fearless rune was still in effect when we got back to the institute.  
"I'm going to train," said Jace the minute we got in.  
"I think I'll join you," I said, following him to the training room.  
After some quick warm ups and stretches we started sparring. It wasn't long before I noticed Jace looking at me strangely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Jace shook his head like he was trying to clear it out. "No. I was just thinking."

"What are thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. We're parabatai. You can tell me." I pushed. That was one thing I liked about Jace; he never kept anything from me, until Clary came into the picture, and when I talked he really listened.

"Well, I was thinking you're a pretty smart guy, not the best fighter, but crazy book smart. So why are you interested in Magnus?" I was about to reply when Jace continued. "I mean, you have to know that it could never work out. Even taking out the fact that his a _warlock_, he's immortal and you're not."

I don't even remember how we went from that to full on arguing. I think Jace said something about me just being a 'little sex toy' to Magnus. Quickly our verbal fight turned into physical one.  
"You know what Jace? You're such a fucking asshole." I snarled at him.  
"Well at least I'm not fucking a warlock! I mean seriously Alec, he's a goddamn glittery downworlder." Jace shouted back. "Do you think he actually cares about you? All he wants is to get into your pant. You're just another piece of ass to him"  
"At least he's not my sister!" The moment the words passed form my lips I regretted them.  
I didn't even see Jace move as his fist collided with my jaw. The power of the blow knocked me down into the training mats. There was an awkward moment of silence as I sat up to rub my jaw and Jace's realization of what he had just done.  
"Shit," he muttered. "Let me see it." Jace knelt down into examine the bruise that was now forming.  
I nearly chuckled, _It was actually is impossible for Jace to say 'I'm sorry.'  
_ "I'm fine." I said, but he still tried to look at the injury. "I said I was fine!" I shouted at him as I shoved him down.  
"What the hell is your problem, Alec? I'm just trying to help." he said, getting off the ground.  
"You so obtuse." and without thinking I grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt pushed him to the wall.  
"Al-" I cut him off by roughly pressing my lips to his. Jace stood there, not kissing back but not pushing me away. _I've gone this far I might as well go a bit farther_. I nipped Jace's lip and, as he gasped, I plunged my tongue into his mouth.  
At first, like before, he did nothing but slowly he started to kiss back and fighting my tongue for dominance. Normally, I was submissive and I would give in to a kiss but not this time. This every bottled up feeling I had since I was nine came rushing to the surface. I knew one thing. I wanted to, no had to control this.  
I began to notice Jace's hands, not at his sides anymore. One hand was tangled roughly in my hair and the other was rubbing the small of my back.  
I pushed my leg between his and rubbed up. Jace moaned against my lips. If he wasn't hard before he was now.  
Moving down I started to kiss his jaw and neck.  
"Alec," he moaned. "We should stop."  
"Uh huh." I bit down on his jugular. Jace threw his head back gasping, gripping my hair tighter.  
Jace panted, "Alec! Stop!" This time he pushed me back. I stood there for a moment. A rush of fear filled my stomach. I could feel the bile rise in my throat and I knew the without looking at my arm the fearless rune was gone.

Jace stood there. His face completely emotionless. However, I've known him since we were children, I could see at least a dozen emotions flicker through his eyes. Confusion. Anger. Regret. No love or the kind of love I wanted. And maybe a bit of lust?

"What the hell?"

"Jace I-I...um," I stammered. Quickly I turned and ran from the room. _What the fuck did I just do!_

(YEAH over 1000 words)

**I shalt thou continue this story but I love and hate cliff hangers (I love writing them but I hate reading them). Comments, reviews, and ideas are always appreciated! **

**And now I will leave you with the most random thought I've had all day. On Startrek Kirk and Spock's 'couple name' would be Kock. Ironic, huh?**


End file.
